Memories
by GuinevereRose
Summary: Susan stays in Narnia after the events of Prince Caspian. Aslan said that it will be as if she never existed on Earth. But how can you erase a lifetime of memories?
1. Helen Pevensie

Memories

Summary: Susan stays in Narnia after the events of Prince Caspian. Aslan said that it will be as if she never existed on Earth. But how can you erase a lifetime of memories?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. Really I don't. Please believe me.

**A/N: ** This story is in response to all of the stories I've read where Susan stays in Narnia, but everyone, except those who have been to Narnia, doesn't remember her.

Memories

Chapter 1: Helen Pevensie

Helen raced to the train station to pick up her children from school. They were back from their semester at boarding school and home for the winter holidays. It was hard to stay strong for her children when her husband was not around, and she often felt lonely when her children went to school.

But, George was coming home soon as the war was ending. And for the holidays she would have her children with her, to tide her over until their next visit.

She stood on the platform, filled with other clamoring mothers, and heard the whistle of the train. Parents excitedly waved their hands, jumped up and down, and there were a few who were crying into their handkerchiefs. Helen was one of the parents jumping up and down in anticipation. Finally, she could hold her children again.

The train rolled in and children began to surge forward from the small compartments. Shouts of delight, tears, laughing, it could all be heard on that platform. Then, Helen saw her eldest step of his train car, siblings trailing behind. Peter was taller than most of the others and, strangely enough, had a presence that allowed him to sweep easily through the crowd, golden hair shining like a crown under the fluorescent light of the station.

The middle aged mother saw that Edmund followed his brother and pulled Lucy behind him. The darker haired boy had an uncharacteristic smile on his face, happy to see his mother apparently, and willing to show it. Lucy, the bright girl as always, was full of obvious anticipation and was bouncing up and down like many of the present mothers.

_And…no, that was it._ Helen thought. _Peter, Edmund, and Lucy are finally home again._ But wasn't there something missing? It seemed as if there was an empty space to the right of Peter, a space that should be filled with the most beautiful of presences. But what was it?

Helen pushed it from her mind and ran to greet her children. Peter embraced her in a strong hug, Edmund actually put his arms around her in public, and Lucy nearly knocked her over with the force of her greeting.

"It is so good to see you all again. I've missed you," Helen said to the siblings.

She did not miss the glance they gave each other at that comment. That they knew something she didn't. Their face fell slightly in sadness. _What had changed?_

"It is good to see you as well mother," Peter said. "We've missed you terribly. There's no one to mother us at school now that…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes, mother," Lucy chimed in. "It is sad because I no longer have a girl with me to put up with those two. Before, it was even between us, but now…"

Edmund took over from his sister, "What they're trying to say is that we missed you very much while we were away at school."

He shot his sister and brother a warning look that Helen could not understand the need for. Of course, she had caught on that Peter and Lucy had tried to say something but had decided better of it. Just what were they hiding?

Helen decided it just didn't matter at the moment and ushered her children out onto the streets of London. Again she felt that missing presence.

"Did any of you forget something?" She asked of them. "I feel as if there's something missing."

Again they cast the sad look at each other.

"No, mother, we did not forget anything," Peter said, pain in his voice. "Nothing at all."

*****

**A/N:** So this is my new story and I hope you like it. If you have a particular character you want to see the perspective of please tell me and I'll work it in.

Please review, it really brightens my day!


	2. Tim Landis

Memories

Summary: Susan stays in Narnia after the events of Prince Caspian. Aslan said that it will be as if she never existed on Earth. But how can you erase a lifetime of memories?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. I wish I did.

**A/N: ** This story is in response to all of the stories I've read where Susan stays in Narnia, but no one, except those who have been to Narnia, remembers her.

For this chapter, the character is the boy in the beginning of the Prince Caspian movie who Susan told her name was Phyllis and had a major crush on her. I don't know his name so I made one up.

I dedicate this chapter to **** and **Lady Eleanor Boleyn** who were my first reviewers. Thank you so much for your time!

**Memories**

**Chapter 2: Tim Landis**

Tim Landis had had a long standing crush on the girl who went to the boarding school across from his. He had often watched her sitting on a bench alone during her free time. It was a white bench that was surrounded by rose bushes of many colors. Above the bench and in the center of the roses was a statue of a great lion that often seemed to be protecting the occupant of the bench.

The girl seemed very fond of this statue. Tim could have sworn that she talked to it sometimes and his crush often put one of her delicate and pale hands on the lion. She seemed to take comfort from it which he found strange. Because it was a statue.

Nevertheless, Tim had a crush on the girl. He knew that many of the other boys at his school felt attraction for her as well. They were not afraid of showing it and there were several who had the courage to ask her out. These were the most popular and cocky boys in school. They were suave and handsome and talented and everything Tim wasn't. So it came as a great surprise to everyone from both the boys and girls schools that she had turned the boys down.

Peter Pevensie, her brother, was often around when his peers talked of his sister. He was protective of her, which was obvious, but he didn't seem to meddle in the affairs of his sister's love life. He found it hilarious that the boys had been turned down by his beautiful sister.

When asked why he never tried to interfere by the boys who had tried to ask her out, he responded with an amused, "She's had plenty of experience dealing with suitors. She no longer needs me to fight them off for her; she can make her own decisions, especially in regards to matters of the heart."

Tim had always found Peter's use of the word 'suitors' to be strange. Suitors implied men asking for her hand. Sure his sister was beautiful and talented but surely there had been no one asking for her hand in marriage. She was, after all, only fifteen.

But there had been a knowing glint in Peter's eyes that Tim was sure only he had caught. A glint that spoke of the many experiences his sister had had with these suitors.

After Tim himself witnessed one of the popular boys, an athlete by the name of Michael, try to ask the girl out, he had to agree with Peter's confidence that his sister could take care of himself.

It was a sunny day and the students from both schools had been taking advantage of the weekend sun by lounging on the grass and in the park areas that accompanied the two schools. Peter had been talking to his sister in her customary spot, sitting casually on the arm of the bench, sun glinting off his golden hair.

His sister, in contrast, was lying on the bench and looking up at her older brother. Because it was a weekend, the students were allowed to wear casual clothes instead of their uniforms. The dark haired beauty was wearing a flowing blue sundress that went only to her knees and was barefoot as well.

Peter had said something that made his sister laugh loudly, the sound of her silver laugh carried to all of the relaxing students. It drew their attention to the charming young woman who was not so afraid of propriety that she failed to express her full amusement.

That was when Michael made his way toward the bench where the siblings were sitting. Peter looked up to see Michael making the trek across the road toward them and spoke again to his sister who smiled in response and glanced over at the handsome athlete with a knowing look. Her brother stood from his place on the bench and made his way past Michael with a grin before settling himself down under the shade of a nearby tree to watch the proceedings with many of the other teens.

Tim was betting on the charm Michael possessed to make the girl swoon, however unfortunate it was for his own feelings.

The pale girl still lay casually on her bench, only pulling herself up when Michael stood over her with roving eyes that took in her mature form. She was one of the most beautiful girls at the school for a reason after all.

With an arched eyebrow she spoke, "Yes, Michael? Can I help you with something?"

A smirking Michael said, "Well there is something I'd like you to help me with, but I think you should go out on a date with me first."

Michael always had been one of the most vulgar of all the boys, but even his peers were a bit surprised at his extremely forward attitude, especially in a public place. Obviously, Michael had hoped that a shock and awe attack would be his best bet in order to get a date.

Tim, as well as some of the other boys and girls, looked over to Peter to see his reaction to this comment as he could clearly hear the conversation between the boy and his sister. He stopped smiling and his mouth turned into a hard frown. There was a frightening glint in his eyes, but an acceptance to him as if he knew his sister had been presented with this type of man before.

His sister, however, instead of blushing or stammering or any other reaction expected from her after such a crude statement only presented a small smirk. She looked like a mischievous elf with such a look.

"Hmm…I'll have to get back to you about the second proposition, but as to the first…" The siren stood up sensuously and the watching boys felt their mouth go dry at the sight.

She stepped lightly up to Michael and put a finger on his chest, "I'm sure your roommate would be glad to help."

With that she spun away from the stammering boy, ignoring his blushing face and all of the laughing students. She walked over to her brother with such poise that she drew eyes once again. Seating herself gracefully beside her brother, she looked at him with a true smile. Tim was the only one who was close enough to hear their conversation and he was positive the siblings didn't know he was there.

"Thank you for not interfering, Peter. I'm glad you learned I can take care of suitors by myself."

"I know that you're right, but still the fact that he has the audacity to say something like that. If only he knew who you were, who _we_ really are. He never would have said something of the sort."

"Peter, don't be ridiculous. Remember Lord Humphrey? That great oaf knew who we were and still tried to court me the same way. How do think I learned to deal with that sort. And Humphrey wasn't the only one," she told her elder brother.

"Others spoke to you in such a manner? Why did you not tell me?" Peter said, disgust and rage in his voice.

"Because I knew you would act like this, ready to defend my honor. Think with your sword first and then your head. I know that it was your right," the beauty said, placating her brother. "But really, the diplomatic confrontations that could arise from it would have been horrendous. The incident with Calormen and Rabadash was enough of a fight. You have no idea how guilty I felt after that, the people who died to save me."

Peter moved to wrap his arm around his sister but she stopped him.

"No, it's in the past. What I'm trying to say is that I had more than enough practice dealing with the vulgar sort of suitor so Michael was child's play. Besides, it was funny wasn't it? He's still over there sputtering in embarrassment."

The two siblings and Tim looked over to Michael and saw that she was right and the boy was still standing there, not knowing what to do.

With a chuckle Peter turned to the dark haired girl, "You know, sometimes I wondered why Aslan gave you the title of Gentle. You have a wicked streak bigger than even Edmund's."

Tim was feeling very lost about the direction of their conversation by now, but continued eavesdropping despite his confusion.

"You're just glad I haven't corrupted Lucy, Peter."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure your terrible influence will corrupt her soon. Then I don't stand a chance," the elder boy said in a joking tone.

"And neither will those idiot boys who try to date me. Honestly, I can't believe they expect to seduce me like that. It's distasteful. Of course, now we know there is similarity between the men in Narnia and those here."

"If only there was a nice boy, wouldn't that be fantastic," she said wistfully.

Tim was given hope. He was a nice boy, he really was!

"After all this time I still can't imagine you marrying. I suppose it was easier to accept when we were older," Peter said.

"I suppose it was. Thank you, Peter, for letting me fight my own battle this once."

"Of course, my darling sister. I have to go study now that my entertainment is over. Say hello to Lucy for me," Peter said while pulling his sister up with him as he stood.

"I _am_ proud of the way you handled Michael. And I am proud to have you as a sister," the golden haired boy said, dropping a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"Thank you, Peter."

The two parted ways. Peter went back to his school and his sister turned the opposite way, skipping joyfully in the sun toward her laughing friends.

Yes, Tim remembered that day clearly. It was the day he was given a bit of hope that he stood a chance with the beautiful goddess he so loved. Though he realized he didn't even know her name, he had planned to ask her today while waiting for the train.

He was then surprised when he didn't see his crush on the train with her siblings for the ride to school. No one from either of the two schools mentioned her and neither did the three siblings so Tim put it from his mind.

After a month at school with no sign of her, however, Tim began to grow curious and anxious.

It was another sunny day when Tim spotted Peter on his sister's bench, staring at the lion above him like it could provide all the answers in life.

Tim gathered his courage and went to talk to the older boy whom many at his school looked up to. The glasses wearing boy had never even considered talking to Peter before as he was a bit larger than life, but Tim was growing curious about the whereabouts of his dark haired sister.

Tentatively approaching the golden boy, Tim said, "Hello Peter."

The tall boy whipped around to look at him curiously, "Hi um, Tim, right?"

"Yes."

"Can I do anything for you?" Peter asked.

"No, I was just wondering where your sister was. I haven't seen her since last year," Tim replied.

Peter looked startled, "Do you mean Lucy? My younger sister with red hair?"

"No, the older one, with black hair. Where is she? I didn't see her on the train."

The older boy stood and said, "Lucy is my only sister. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Tim decided to not go with his first instinct and flee, instead he said, "Really? But I was so sure. I mean you called her sister and everyone else said she was your sister."

With narrowed eyes Peter responded, "I'd appreciate it if you don't bring up the subject again. I don't have a dark haired sister."

A purposeful stride carried Peter away from the very confused Tim.

The boy began thinking, searching his memories. He knew Peter had a dark haired sister he just didn't know the name of. And his memories of the beauty he had a crush on were as clear as always.

Or were they?

Panicked, Tim realized that his memories of his crush, once so clear were now vague and barely decipherable. But he just knew there was a girl who was no longer here and whom he had a deep crush on.

Didn't he?

No! She existed, he was sure of it!

Right?

Tim stared at the statue of the lion, which was positioned directly in front of him.

It didn't have the answers Tim was looking for.

*****

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this one. I know it's a bit out of character for Susan and perhaps others, but that's what came when I sat down to write and I thought it was a good chapter.

I figure Susan would be a lot more comfortable dealing with unwanted suitors as she had had so many back in Narnia. My justification is that having boys want her would bring out her more confidant side.

Susan will have a chapter or two from her perspective so worry not.

Please review. I smile when you do!


End file.
